


Su(stain)

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Ending, Community: no_true_pair, F/F, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world they had known was gone, leaving Feldt and Anew adrift with nothing and no one but each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su(stain)

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I **did** ignore canon character death just so I could then kill off **everybody else**. *shrugs* These things have a way of happening.
> 
> Prompt: Feldt Grace and Anew Returner are captives that turn to each other for comfort

When the UN forces had fought Celestial Being all of those years ago, Feldt’s world - built upon people, not places - had very nearly been destroyed. She almost wished they had finished the job then, rather than after she’d once more become reliant upon the status quo. Mostly, she just cursed her own stupidity at having become so attached to her family once again.

Gaining just meant you had more to lose. She saw the proof of that each time she looked at Anew.

Anew, who was an Innovator. Anew, who had chosen to leave her past in the past. Anew, who had chosen to live as a human. Anew, who had loved Lyle Dylandy. Anew, who had lost her Lockon Stratos just as Feldt had lost her Setsuna F. Seiei.

Feldt, at least, wasn’t faced with the horror of knowing her love had been killed by her own brother.

So when Anew cried, Feldt cried with her. When Anew raged, Feldt held her. When Anew kissed her, Feldt kissed back. And when Anew asked for more, Feldt gave everything she had. After all, Anew was willing to give just as much as she took.

When Feldt was scared, Anew stroked her hair. When Feldt was weary, Anew held her up. When Feldt touched her, Anew touched back. And when Feldt just wanted to die, Anew gave her a reason for living. After all, Feldt wanted revenge just as much as Anew did.

Someday, they’d have their opportunity. And they’d take it - together.


End file.
